


Merciful Mare

by Aofumix



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bestiality, Creampie, Horses, Other, Scent Marking, Scents & Smells, Stomach Bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 21:25:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14434401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aofumix/pseuds/Aofumix
Summary: Mercy has been helping local villages with any medical care they might have need for.  But one day some horse breeders brings Mercy their stud that hasn't been able to cum and ask the good doctor for a bit of help with the stud's problem.





	Merciful Mare

Authors Note: So this is my first Overwatch story, if you are unfamiliar with my [other stories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aofumix/works) than that's not surprising since they're all League of Legends ones.  I don't actually play Overwatch but I really like the character designs and so I decided to write a story regardless.  I've had a few different ideas for what to do for my first Overwatch story and decided that Mercy getting fucked by a horse is the one that I liked the most.  I have a few more Overwatch stories planned but I might not get to them right away since my next planned stories are gonna be League focused.  I have one for D.Va and Widowmaker planned and fairly pinned down as for what I want but I have to finish up the 23k words worth of league stories I'm sitting on and haven't been able to finish yet.  Regardless I hope you all enjoy the story and look forward to the future Overwatch stories I have planned for once my college semester ends and I get a lot more free time for writing.   If anyone wants to get in touch with me, either to give feedback/suggestions/requests or just talk about random fetishes or other stuff then you can do so by emailing me Aofumix@gmail.com, or adding me on discord, Aofumix#8271, or [join my discord server](https://discord.gg/wwAnJ7S), and I'm on reddit, /u/Aofumix. 

* * *

Mercy was cleaning up her small clinic after a busy day of helping the local population.  She’d been busy working with smaller communities in the days since Overwatch broke up.  So here she was in a small farming village acting as their sole doctor for any time someone on one of the ranches got sick or was injured while working.  It was a small setup and she didn’t have the instruments and equipment she was used to, but luckily there was rarely, if ever, any situation that really called for more than some minor first aid.  But still someone bleeding is someone bleeding and they still made a mess of things that had to be cleaned up daily.

She was still very satisfied with her work, but she was always saddened whenever someone brought one of their farm animals to her.  She was a great doctor, one of the best, but she wasn’t a veterinarian and no amount of time working with humans would change the fact she was almost entirely clueless about working with animals.  She always did her best to help them no matter how out of her field the problem was, but rarely was she able to do more for the animal than help them suffer less if it was something major.  She tried not to think about it too much and recently she’d been doing research on taking care of injured animals but there was so much to learn, and she knew she wouldn’t be here forever.

Mercy heard a knock come from the back door of her clinic, it was only 8 pm so she wasn’t worried, it was probably just some farmers having seen her closed sign out front but needing some help regardless.  That was something nice about this small village, knocks at night weren’t something she had to be wary of, it was always just someone who had a problem that couldn’t, or shouldn’t, wait until morning to get taken care of.  She walked to her back door and opened it, seeing two locals, a man, and his wife, standing there with a rather large brown horse behind them.  She was surprised but this wasn’t the most unusual thing she’d seen, she stepped through the door and gave the couple with a puzzled look.

The man was the first one to speak, a slight bit of sweat dotting his brow, “Thank goodness you came Dr. Ziegler, we didn’t want to bother you with this, but it’s been several weeks now, a-a-a-a-and things haven’t gotten any better.”

Mercy was surprised that they’d waited so long to see her and was hoping that there was still time for her to help them with whatever problem their horse had.  She still needed them to tell her what the problem was though, “So, what exactly is the problem that your horse here is having?  It is the horse that needs help right?  You two look fine after all.”

This time the wife spoke up, she had a deep crimson blush on her face though, a stark contrast to her husband’s worried sweating. “Well you see, this here horse is our only stud, and we haven’t been able to find any mares for him to uh… y-ya know, relieve himself with and have a fowl with.  Normally this isn’t really an issue since we take care of things manually by a few different methods, but that just hasn’t been something that’s worked out for us this year…”

Mercy could feel her face heating up, she hadn’t expected anything like this when they came knocking on her door, she was very much hoping this wasn’t going to go how she was expecting it would.  She was going to ask them to get to the point when the husband spoke up, “So Dr. Ziegler we were hoping that you’d be able to help us find a way to help relieve our stud and make sure that his, ummmm, ahem,  _pipes are flowing_ , so to speak.  If a stud like ours is left, to continue the metaphor,  _clogged up_  like he is then he’s liable to become infertile and that’d be a large problem for us.  Breeding horses are how we make our living.  Of course, we wouldn’t need to be present, we were hoping that we could just leave him with you for the night or however long and you’d take care of it however a doctor would.”

Mercy facepalmed at the request, she couldn’t believe that she was being asked to do something like this, it was absurd.  But at the same time, she knew that they wouldn’t be asking her if they had any other options.  They were entrusting her with their livelihood and she couldn’t reasonably turn them away when they were being so upfront about everything like this.  As much as she didn’t like it and wished that they had never knocked on her door with this she still had an obligation to the community to help out when and where she could, and that even included cases like this one. 

“Alright I’ll help, bring him inside and I’ll take care of it tonight, you can pick him up in the morning, don’t tell anyone though, I’ll stay out here while you get him situated inside.”

She saw the two break out into smiles of pure relief, like this had been weighing on them so much they were about to be crushed.  “Oh, thank you Dr. Ziegler, we’ll take him inside right away and we won’t say a word about this.  I’ll give a short word of warning, he’s been a bit more aggressive than normal because of his problem but it isn’t anything to overly concern yourself with.  Thank you so, so much, you’ll be saving our family by doing this.”

Mercy stayed outside for several minutes, waiting for them to get their horse situated inside of her backmost examination room.  She wasn’t sure how she’d even begin to take care of the horse, but she knew that she’d figure it out.  Eventually the husband and wife walked out of the door, he tipped his hat to her and the two walked back towards their farm, at least she assumed that was where they were going.  She partially wanted to just stay out here and ignore the horse inside, but she also knew that she’d given her word and had a duty to do that was expected of her. 

* * *

Mercy walked into the backroom of her clinic, the horse was still standing up, his cock was already hard and erect.  She took a deep breath, the sight of the bestial shaft was a something she’d never known before, she wasn’t a virgin by any means, but she finally understood why people said, “Hung like a horse.”  The equine member was easily as long as her arm and it was slowly swinging in a figure eight pattern, she was starting to regret telling the farmers that she’d take care of their stud’s problem.  She walked to the side of the wall to get some latex gloves, her eyes remaining glued to the hard and erect horse cock.  She pulled out a pair of white gloves and pulled them onto her hands, the latex snapping loudly against her wrist. 

Mercy walked to the horse and got down on her knees, inspecting the horse to see if there were any problems that might be keeping it from ejaculating.  She wasn’t an expert on horse anatomy but despite it looking like it was roughly 20 inches in length and 4 inches thick she figured that its size couldn’t be the reason for the horse being unable to ejaculate.  An equivalent of erectile dysfunction couldn’t be the reason either, she could tell that he was entirely erect and fully hard just by looking at the pulsing shaft.  Somehow this horse was aroused out of its mind and still unable to cum.  She almost refused to believe that this was something serious enough to warrant a trip to a veterinarian, let alone taking this stud to her!

She was a doctor, a human doctor, she knew next to nothing about horse anatomy let alone how to make one ejaculate.  If they were that desperate to get their stud to cum they should’ve found some prostitute or hooker to take care of it instead, at least they know how to get cocks to cum as a part of their job.  But Mercy had agreed to help them with their issue by the morning and that meant she’d have to figure out some way to get the horse off.  She realized she’d let her mind wander and turned her attention back to seeing if there was any obvious reason that the horse might not be able to cum.  She’d already checked its shaft and found no blemishes or injuries on it so instead she figured it’d have to be something else.

Mercy looked to her left and inhaled sharply, the horse’s balls were the largest pair she’d seen in her life.  The horse’s balls looked like they were as full as they could possibly be, she couldn’t believe she hadn’t noticed its full and inflated ball sack before.  She couldn’t tear her eyes away from them, she’d never seen anything like it in all of her years as a doctor.  For once she was out of her depth on just what to do and it was exhilarating, she couldn’t possibly let things sit as they were, her curiosity was burning.

She reached out and tried lifting the horse’s balls, it was like trying to palm a basketball, an incredibly hot and heavy basketball.  The horse’s balls were even larger when held that they’d looked, she squeezed down on the heavy sack and found that even with how full they were still able to be squeezed like normal.  The horse let out a short whiny and stepped side to side impatiently, its cock swinging more than it had been and the base of it tapped against the side of Mercy’s mouth.  She snapped out of her amazement with the horse’s balls instantly, realizing just what she was doing she pulled her hands back and felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment.

She looked around the room making sure it was empty, even though Mercy knew she really was still all alone with the horse she still couldn’t bring herself to believe that.  If anyone had seen her just then she didn’t even want to think of what would happen to her reputation.  She’d already taken this horse into her care under the table and no one was supposed to know about it.  If they’d walked in to see her fondling its full and hot ball sack she’d have more than a few questions to answer.

Mercy decided she didn’t want to think about that anymore, it wasn’t something she wanted to happen, and no one should ever know of her helping out this couple.  She turned her attention back to the large cock that was demanding her to do something with it.  The horse wasn’t stomping on the ground or anything but even she could tell that it was visibly anxious, it looked like the farmers weren’t joking when they said that it was becoming aggressive.  Well, they’d told her the solution to that problem and  she knew that she couldn’t stay here making mental observations forever.  Besides she’d already broken the ice with things by fondling the horse’s balls like that, at this point how hard could the rest of the process be?

She stared wide-eyed at the horse’s shaft, she might’ve psyched herself up a bit too much, she wasn’t sure just where to start with the massive equine shaft.  She couldn’t just dive into this head first, that would be reckless, and she might hurt the horse or herself doing that.  It was best to take things slow and make sure she was doing everything as correctly as she possibly could.  Tentatively, she reached out and wrapped her hand around the horse’s 4-inch-wide cock, her hand couldn’t even wrap all the way around the entire shaft.  The horse threw its head back and let out a loud sound of approval, pushing its throbbing dick against her hand, trying to get more stimulation.

Mercy let out a small squeak of surprise at the suddenness of the horse, she was barely able to wrap her head around what she was doing and all of a sudden the horse had tried to take matters into its own hands.  Luckily the horse hadn’t pressed against her any further, it must’ve been a reflex from getting anything even relating to sexual pleasure.  Thankfully the horse let her take the time to really think through just what was happening and how she should be reacting to it all.

She was taken aback by just how hot the horse’s cock was, gripping the shaft of the thick member was like grabbing the metal of a radiator.  She could feel her hands starting to sweat in her latex gloves, the gloves sticking to her hands more than normal and far quicker than she was used to.  The feeling was one that she’d never been able to get used to as a doctor, for as much medical work as she’d done in her life the distinct feeling of her hands sweating in a latex glove was something she couldn’t stand.  Reluctantly, and against her better judgment she took her hand off the horse’s prick and pulled off her latex gloves.  She’d have to thoroughly wash her hands after this was over either way, but at least now she wouldn’t be stuck with the feeling of latex clinging to her hand while she tried to work.

She wiped the palms of her hands on her lab coat, getting off most of the sweat that’d built on them, she felt better already now that she didn’t have to work around some stupid latex gloves.  Her train of thought was stopped by the horse stomping softly onto the floor, the sound was distinct and purposeful.  She looked back at the cock right in front of her and realized that she had just about run out of excuses for not doing the inevitable.  She reached out one more time and gripped the horse’s cock with her right hand.

She was struck again but just how hot the shaft was, it felt like it had gotten time times hotter than it had been when she had her glove on.  It didn’t even feel comfortable to have in her grip; the pulsing of the cock and the heat of its shaft was enough to make her reconsider helping out the horse, but she also knew that wasn’t an option.  She’d given her word and that was one thing she never went back on, if she started now than she’d have more questions for herself than just how she ended up in this scenario.

She hardened her resolve and knew she had to make this horse cum no matter how long it took or what she had to do.  She started stroking its thick shaft, the horse staying perfectly still and letting her jack it off.  She couldn’t tell though if it was even feeling good or not, the horse wasn’t responding to her in any way and it was making her slightly worried.  She started stroking it faster, focusing on the part of its cock right underneath the head, the horse exhaled deeply from its nose.  That seemed to be a good sign for Mercy, she took it as encouragement that she was getting somewhere with the beast and started stroking it even faster.

Mercy could feel her cheeks burning out of embarrassment though, she still couldn’t believe that there could be a cock that was this large and thick.  She knew that other animals could be larger than human guys, but this was something completely different, the fact that she couldn’t even get her entire hand around its shaft was absurd to her.  She had trouble imagining how any mare could take this whole cock insi… no, no, no, she couldn’t be having thoughts like that.  She was here to fulfill her promise and keep the horse from being at risk of infertility.  The size and feel of his cock was irrelevant to it all, she just needed to make it shoot out all of its pent-up cum and she could be done.

Still though… a little taste couldn’t really hurt anyways, right?  She kept stroking the horse’s cock and leaned forward towards the throbbing shaft.  Her face was right in front of the massive dick, she inhaled, her eyes widening as the smell of the horse hit her like a truck.  She hadn’t realized just how pungent the horse’s stench was, a musk of sex and need emanated from its colossal cock with an overpowering aura.  His cock looked three times larger to her all of a sudden, the had smell made it look even more intimidating and massive than before.  She wasn’t even sure if she’d be able to help the horse if just the stench of his cock was this domineering, but that only made her want to taste him even more.

Mercy couldn’t wait anymore and lunged forward, sticking her tongue out and licking the horse’s rock-hard shaft.  She let out a weak moan, the cock had specific taste, but it was burning hot and the smell was even more intense with her nose pressed right up against the horse’s member.  It filled her head and clouded her mind, her body felt like it was getting hotter and her clothes felt constricting.  Her body felt like she was in an oven of lust with the heat was turned to high and she couldn’t decide if she liked that or not.  She kept licking and sucking on the horse’s shaft, cooling the hot cockmeat with her saliva, moaning softly at the debased feeling she had from sucking on the side of a horse’s cock

Her mind was brought back to reality when she felt something wet and slippery start to cover her hand that was stroking the horse’s cock.  Reluctantly she stopped licking the horse’s member and looked over at her hand to see just what had started covering it.  She saw a clear and sticky liquid, strands of it webbed across her fingers and shined in the light.  She was puzzled for a second, lost trying to think of what it could be until she noticed a puddle of it right underneath the tip of the horse’s cock.  Mercy’s cheeks turned even redder and a smile came onto her face as she realized that it was the horse’s pre-cum.  Her efforts hadn’t been for waste and if she could get the horse to leak pre-cum she’d be able to make it cum if she kept at it.

There was still the problem of the horse’s pre-cum dripping onto the floor though, she couldn’t let the floor keep getting dirty and cleaning it up afterward might be a bit too much effort.  It made much more sense to just take care of this problem right at the source and keep it from dripping onto the floor in the first place.  She looked down, a bit ashamed to have such a lewd idea and to be doing something like this, she’d far crossed the line that any medical professional should’ve stayed behind.  But she also knew that just agreeing to help the horse with its problem was something that had already crossed the line, so she might as well go the rest of the way.

She got out from under the horse, a bit saddened to not being able to suck, lick and stroke its cock but she knew that it wouldn’t be a long break taken from doing so.  She walked back to the front of the horse and dropped to her knees again, looking right at the head of its cock.  She could really tell just how wide its cock was from the front now, the fact that she couldn’t wrap her hand around the equine member wasn’t shocking in the slightest now.  The head of its cock was wide enough that she knew she’d never be able to even fit the tip in her mouth.  The slit of its cock was leaking out a steady stream of pre-cum and left a wet trail from the hole to the base of its tip letting Mercy know that the horse had been leaking for some time.

Well, that just meant that she had quite a bit to clean up, she leaned forward and started licking its cock clean.  The taste of its precum was like salty and bitter water, she quickly and easily cleaned the tip of its cock of what little pre-cum it’d gotten messy with.  She swallowed the mouthful of pre that she’d accumulated, it went down smoothly but left her with a bitter aftertaste.  Still though, she wanted more, she wasn’t satisfied with just what she’d drank, and suddenly it felt like she hadn’t drank water in days.  She was thirsty for even more and knew that she needed to make the horse leak more pre-cum.

She grabbed onto its shaft with both hands and started stroking it more, trying to make the horse feel more pleasure and hopefully make it leak even more cum for her to lick clean.  She could finally wrap her hands around the entire width of the horse’s huge cock now that she was using both hands, pleasuring every inch of its shaft that she could reach.  Still though, she knew that she wasn’t able to reach every inch of his cock, her arms couldn’t stretch the full 20-inch length.  That didn’t seem to matter to the horse though, the tip of its cock started leaking more pre-cum in a steady flow, Mercy was delighted at the sight of it and began lapping at its tip.  She was eager to clean the tip of its cock and swallow any of the bitter nectar she was looking for.

It didn’t take her long to get another mouthful of the horse’s pre-cum which she eagerly swallowed, her cheeks burning as hot as its cock at the feeling of the salty liquid going down her throat.  She felt herself burning up, sitting here on her knees, the horse’s massive cock in front of her and its overpowering scent filling her mind was making her uncomfortably hot.  She needed to cool down and swallowing the horse’s pre-cum had only made her hotter, drinking its pre-cum was doing nothing besides making her burn with lust.

She had to cool herself down, her body had gotten terribly hot, her clothes felt like they were a cage trapping all of her heat and baking her with desire.  She desperately needed them to go, she stopped stroking the horse’s cock and took her coat off as quick as possible, throwing it to the side the moment her arms were free.  With her coat off she just needed to take off her last two pieces of her top, she hastily tried unbuttoning her shirt, fumbling with each button in her haste.

Even though she’d taken off her coat she only felt hotter, the effort of taking off her clothes in such a rush was making her breath deeper than before, making her inhale more of the horse’s stench.  Her lust and anxiousness were growing by the second and it caused her to be unable to unbutton her shirt.  Eventually she grew tired of trying to take it off properly and started yanking at the buttons, tearing them off and sending them bouncing around the room.  She should’ve been surprised at the sudden burst of strength but instead, she was just glad to finally be able to take off the shirt that’d started to feel like a trap.

She could breathe more easily now, the cool air of the exam room finally hitting her bare, smooth skin and letting her feel like she could cool off a little.  She didn’t let her hands stay idle though, she had one last piece of clothing to take off, her black lace bra.  She reached behind her and worked to unhook her bra, it took her a second, but she was able to unhook it without having to tear it to pieces like she did with her top.  She threw the black bra onto the discarded pile of clothes that she’d made and breathed a sigh of relief at her boobs finally free of their confines, her soft and supple tits giggling slightly as they were released from the bra.

Her nipples were already hard, and they only got harder from the contact with the chilled air, she could feel herself cooling off finally and the burning heat that felt like it’d consume her was finally going away.  Still though, she was just as horny as before and it was only growing, she hadn’t stopped her oral ministrations of the horse’s cock while she was stripping, and it was now freely flowing pre-cum even without her stroking its cock.  She was greedily drinking every drop that it would give to her, happy that the horse was feeling so good from her sucking on its cock so much.

But the horse wasn’t the only one feeling good, while her chest had been burning up her legs felt weak with excitement and wet with pleasure.  The smell of cock, precum, and sex was thick in the air and she knew that she was horny, sucking off the horse was making her more excited than she was comfortable with.  She didn’t want to admit how horny she was but there was no way of denying it when her panties were becoming uncomfortable to wear from just how drenched they’d became.

She decided to not go back to stroking the horse and instead get comfortable and give in to her temptations.  Things were moving nicely with the horse and its cock was only leaking more by the minute even without her giving him a handjob.  She took her hands and hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her pants and panties, making sure she had a grip on their narrow, lace pattern.  Mercy pulled them down to her knees, the clothing getting stuck as it hit the floor and still covering her calves.  She raised her knees and slid her pants/panties further down, dropping them to the floor and raising her feet as she stripped off the last of her clothes and tossed them onto the pile that her coat, shirt, and bra had made.

She shivered slightly, she hadn’t realized just how wet sucking on the horse’s hot and huge cock had made her.  The heat from her crotch was replaced with cold from her juices of excitement hitting the air and cooling.  Mercy both liked that it felt like her body wasn’t on fire anymore but also missed that burning sensation that’d been driving her.  She’d never been naked in the workplace like this, but she might have to make this a habit, she’d never been this wet and excited before.  It was almost worrying how horny she was but that thought didn’t linger in her mind for long before she felt the need to replace the lost heat in her pussy.

Mercy stopped sucking the tip of the horse’s cock and looked at it with lust clouding her vision, she knew how she’d heat herself back up again.  The thought of if or how it’d fit inside her didn’t even cross her mind, just the need to have something hot inside her and how she needed to make sure the horse came.  She crawled out from under the horse and grabbed its reins, walking it over in front of an examination table.  She fell back onto the table, feeling the cold crepe paper on her butt and back, the chill ringing up her body and making her even more desperate for her source of heat.

She pulled on the horse’s reins one last time and it made the last steps forwards, its cock swinging slightly with each step it took closer to her.  Mercy smiled lazily, the sight of the huge fuckstick was something she never would’ve guessed could bring her so much excitement.  Her pussy was dripping with arousal and she could feel herself warming up already, her cheeks flushing red even further.  The horse took its final step towards her and slammed its feet onto the countertop behind the examination table, its barrel chest over her head.

Mercy paid that no mind though, the entirety of her attention was transfixed onto the hot rod resting just above her bare skin.  The tip looked just as appealing now as it did when she was on her knees, she didn’t wait for the horse to make any attempts at moving.  She brought her legs up above the base of its cock and crossed them before pressing it down onto her stomach.  She let out a quiet moan of pleasure, its shaft was just as hot and heavy now as it had been, and it’d pushed away the chill she was feeling in an instant.  She needed to feel more of it against her, she pressed the tip of it down against her stomach with her hands, feeling the entirety of its 20-inch cock against her naked skin.

She marveled at the length of its cock, she had known just how huge the horse was from looking at it, but with the entire length of its cock pressed up against her skin it gave her a renewed level of understanding for just how huge it was.  The tip of its cock was pressed right below the bottom of her breasts, the question of how she’d fit it inside of her finally starting to creep into her mind.  She tried not to worry about that though, a sense of timid excitement coming over her.

Mercy could’ve sworn she’d seen larger things fit inside smaller women before, surely this would fit well enough, she’d make it work no matter what.  She was one of the best doctors in the world and it didn’t look like an impossible insertion, she could feel her apprehension at the idea melting away.  It left her with just growing anxiety and excitement, the idea of what she was about to do with the horse becoming more apparent by the second.  As much as she liked feeling the full length of the horse’s huge cock pressing against her skin if she wanted to keep going she’d have to reposition things eventually.

Mercy unhooked her legs from the base of the horse’s cock and instead tried scooting backwards on the exam table, the crepe paper making a racket with every movement she made.  She pushed herself until the tip of the horse’s cock was an inch away from her pussy, Mercy stared down at the flared head, trying to think if there was any way for her to be able to fit such a huge thing inside of her.  Her thoughts were interrupted though as she noticed something on the paper where she’d just been lying, it looked like there was a darker patch of the paper several inches across in length that she hadn’t noticed.

A crimson blush flashed across her face as she realized that it could only be a wet spot from where her pussy had been.  She hadn’t realized just how wet she was and the fact that she could make such a large wet splotch must mean that any worries about insertion were unfounded.  She brought a finger down to her pussy to feel just how wet she was, the moment her finger pressed against her pink folds Mercy let out a quiet, sharp moan of pleasure.  Not only was her entire crotch drenched in her excitement she was much more sensitive than she’d ever been.

Mercy broke out into a smile though, it just meant that she’d have an easier time getting the horse inside her to heat her up. She didn’t want to waste any more time, she’d waited long enough and knew that the horse was already raring to go as well.  Its cock was leaking precum onto the crepe paper, causing a second wet spot to form with how much she was delaying.  Mercy pushed herself towards the thick head, spreading her legs as wide as she could on the narrow exam table, trying to make the initial insertion as effortless as possible.

She let out a light moan, the flat tip of its cock was pressed against her hole, the heat emanating from its cock was everything she’d been looking for.  The broad head of its cock looked almost impossible to take between her legs. She could feel the wet bottom of its cock pressing against her butt and the top of the head was poking just above her crotch.  She felt both apprehension and excitement at seeing that, knowing that something so massive was about to be inside her was both terrifying and dangerously arousing.

She couldn’t wait anymore, she needed it inside her, Mercy started pushing herself onto the horse’s cock.  She could feel herself slowly spreading to fit its tip inside of her, but she couldn’t keep it aligned properly.  Her pussy was wet enough to push it inside of her but that also made its tip incredibly slippery, making it so that it was grinding against her cunt instead of actually going inside of her.  She didn’t let that stop her from continuing to try though, every time its cock slipped it’d grind against her clit and make her hornier for its cock.  After several minutes of failed attempts she got fed up with the the constant failures at slowly pushing it inside of her, she lifted her hips up and moved them back away from its cock.

Mercy grit her teeth and slammed her hips forward onto the horse’s cock, the force of the impact spreading her lips wide and her pussy stretched to fit the huge girth of the horse’s cock, impaling herself with its huge member.  Mercy bit down on her lower lip and held back a scream, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as her pussy felt like it was on fire.  Her arms tensed and legs spasmed as she came, the walls of her pussy clamping down on the tip of the horse’ cock.  She’d managed to fit the tip of its cock inside of her but the pleasure of her cunt being spread 4 inches wide was more than she’d anticipated.

Mercy’s arms untensed momentarily and gave out, dropping her onto the table and leaving her with just the feeling of the horse’s hot shaft inside of her.  Her mind was lost in her orgasm and the horse’s cock inside of her, heat still radiating from it and taking away the cold chill she’d felt, instead replacing it with burning lust.  She could feel each of the veins on the horse’s cock, 6 inches of the beast’s dick was inside of her and she only wanted more.  She hadn’t felt this much pleasure in months and she could feel the horse’s cock twitching inside of her.  The horse hadn’t came yet and that just meant that her job wasn’t finished yet.

It took several minutes for Mercy’s orgasm to end and for her arms and legs to get feeling back, the horse’s cock not getting even the slightest bit softer the entire time.  The thick member was still just as hard as when she rammed it inside of her, her pussy felt like it was as full as it could possibly get, but she wasn’t satisfied.  She hadn’t even gotten half of its cock inside of her and she knew that the horse would never be able to cum from just having 6 inches of its dick stimulated.

She steadied her arms and started to push herself further onto the horse’s cock, slowly sliding more inches inside of her.  Mercy closed her eyes and stopped biting down on her lip, her moans unable to be restrained further, she stopped fighting her inhibitions completely and let out her lewd moans.  Hearing herself make such whorish noises only spurred her further onto the horse’s cock, the sounds of sex turned her on even more and turned her pussy into a waterfall.  The extra lubrication making the horse’s massive cock slide further inside of her pussy as she tried to push herself further onto the rock-hard fuck-pole.

She could feel herself splitting wider with every inch of cock that sank further inside of her, the flared head teasing pleasure points that she didn’t even know that she had.  The horse was close to already making her cum again, her pussy had the most intense and pleasing heat inside it from the horse’s cock, every inch warming her and keeping her wet and horny.  She needed more of it inside her, she couldn’t see how much of its cock was inside of her with her eyes closed but Mercy knew that it wasn’t enough.  She wasn’t satisfied, and her second orgasm was just barely building, at this rate she’d be in the same spot as the horse of being unable to cum.  She kept trying to push the horse inside of her, getting off to the feeling of it continuing to spread her further. 

Mercy couldn’t contain her curiosity, she wanted to see what she looked like with the entirety of the horse was inside of her, but she was feeling so good that she knew she couldn’t hold out that long.  She opened her eyes and fell onto her back in shock, her stomach was stretched so far that she looked like she was pregnant.  The horse’s huge cock was creating a bulging outline through her stomach, the flared head was particularly noticeable from how the outline visibly bulged just above her belly button.

Mercy caressed her stomach, feeling the outline of the cock inside of her, marveling that something so massive could fit inside of her.  She rubbed the base of her palm against the outline of the flared head of the horse’s cock feeling how hot the shaft was even through her stomach.  She wasn’t sure how she’d be able to fit anymore inside of her but she kne- Mercy’s mind went blank momentarily as she saw the horse’s cock jut upwards against her stomach.  The outline of its tip was pushing up against the bottom of her tits, the horse’s cock buried inside of her completely, its heaving and massive balls completely out of view.  The beast not content with letting her control the pace and instead shoving its entire cock inside of her without any warning.

The pleasure was so mind-numbing that Mercy couldn’t even moan, her voice stolen from her as the horse settled its cock inside of her pussy.  She couldn’t feel anything below her waist that wasn’t her pussy, her slender legs were hanging off either side of the table, numb and useless.  The horse’s cock wasn’t even visible, the massive member was entirely buried inside of her cunt and stretching her to her limit.  Her arms were lying off the side of the table too, the pleasure radiating from her pussy causing her to lose almost all other senses.

Her mind was just awash with the pleasure of being filled by the horse, to have finally fit the equine monster member inside of her and let it spread her.  Feeling something this massive stretching her and pleasing spots she didn’t even know she had inside of her.  The massive heat from the horse’s cock and it only fanned the flames of her lust with the heat of its erection.  In that moment Mercy wished time would stand still and just let her keep feeling this feeling of having a horse spread her cunt wide open for the first time ever.  It was the most intense pleasure she’d ever felt before, it was like when she’d lost her virginity all over again, a new world of sensations and sex had opened up to her and she couldn’t believe that she’d never done this before.

And then the horse started pulling out.

Mercy’s voice came back to her as the massive slab of fuck meat started moving out of her, her moaning that’d put a whore to shame started back up.  She brought her hands to her face, attempting to cover the massive blush on her face as her eyes started rolling into her head again.  Blissful ecstasy consuming her thoughts as her cunt clamped down on the horse’s cock, refusing to let go of it as the horse kept pulling out of her.  Its cock scraping along every inch of her inner walls as it pulled out of her.  Mercy could feel each individual vein of the horse’s member with her pussy, giving the cock a ribbed texture and escalating her pleasure even further.

The horse didn’t even bother pulling halfway out of her tight pussy, she felt it pull out only a few inches of its cock before slamming it back inside of her.  Mercy let out a shriek of a moan at the feeling, she was so turned on that no feelings of pain registered in her head, just pure, agonizing pleasure as the horse filled her once again.  The horse’s balls swung forward and slapped against her ass, the sound of slapping flesh joining her moans of pleasure.  Mercy vaguely registered just how large and full the horse’s balls were as they hit her butt, it served as a reminder that she wasn’t supposed to be the only one to enjoy this.

She was about to try and move her legs to meet the horse’s thrusts when she felt it begin to pull out of her again.  Any thought of her trying to help the horse was shoved out of her head by the horse’s cock pulling out of her.  She couldn’t do anything except just lay on the table and let the horse use her as a hole to slake its lust.  She brought her hands to cover her eyes, it wasn’t just embarrassing to be a glorified sex toy of a horse, but she was also loving every second of it.  She could hear how loud and lewd her moans were and feel how hot her cheeks were from blushing what must surely be a scarlet shade of red.

She knew that she couldn’t stop her moans even if she tried, the horse felt better than anything else she’d felt in her entire life.  It was an indescribable pleasure and she knew that she was already hooked on it, the horse was a stud and she was its mare.  A fact only reinforced by the reason that she was here, she was only supposed to help the horse cum but here she was, lying on a table with a horse’s cock shoved up her cunt.  And right now, she wouldn’t have it any other way, the horse was slowly dragging its cock out of her pussy, leaving her with nothing more than a slight sensation of tingling.

It was an agonizing pleasure though, the feeling of its cock spreading her was still there and it was enough to help build her orgasm.  The flame of lust inside of her was growing by a second and with every inch the horse pulled out and pushed inside of her it was only growing larger.  Suddenly the horse thrust back inside of her, Mercy’s cunt being forced as wide as possible again to accommodate the horse’s massive member.  Her voice caught in her throat as a new wave of intense pleasure crashed over her and making her clamp down onto the horse’s cock.

Mercy’s arms froze in place and her legs squeezed tight against the base of the horse’s crotch.  She felt herself come right to the edge of orgasm but unable to cross that threshold, she couldn’t believe that just a single thrust from the horse was enough to almost make her cum onto its cock.  She tried to think of anything that might’ve caused it and realized that it was having her eyes covered, the loss of vision making it for her other sensations were intensified.  Her moans were so loud she couldn’t even hear the sound of the horse’s balls slapping against her ass.

Mercy’s legs were quivering, and her arms were forced to keep her covering her eyes and making her feel all 20 inches of the horse’s cock even more intensely.  She was hoping that the horse would keep things this slow and let her mind catch up to the flood of pleasure, sensations, and sounds that she was feeling.  But the horse didn’t let up, instead of waiting as it had it started pulling out of her right away, its cock quickly being dragged out of her pussy and its flared head dragging along the walls of her cunt.  Mercy grit her teeth and had to try and stay sane as the horse didn’t give her an instant to recover.

It slammed forward and caused her to once again lose herself in the pleasure of it all.  The horse’s balls swinging forward and slapping her ass only adding to the sounds of bestial sex that filled the room.  Mercy was moaning uncontrollably, no longer caring about attempting to control her volume or how lewd they sounded, she just needed to let out the feelings of lust that were consuming her mind.  She only cared about taking care of how horny she was and making sure that the horse kept filling her with its cock.  Something the horse was more than happy to do as it pulled out of her once again, the animal having started to find its rhythm for fucking Mercy crazy.

She was more than happy to let the horse have its way with her as well, she moaned harder and louder in hopes that it’d spur the beast on.  That it’d fuck her as hard as it possibly could, she wished she could clamp down on its fuckstick harder than she already was, but with how much it was stretching her she knew that wasn’t possible.  With each thrust the outline of the horse’s cock stopped right below her tits, it was clear that she was stretched far enough that tightening things up would just be forcing its cock out of her.

That was something Mercy wanted the least, every moment that the horse was fucking her was pure, unadulterated bliss.  She could only imagine what it’d be like when the horse finally came, to have its first ejaculation in weeks.  She’d seen and grabbed its balls, she knew just how heavy with seed they were and the anticipation of it all was killing her.  She wanted to keep getting fucked by the horse, but she also needed to know what it was like to be bred by one, to have it flood her with its sperm.  Suddenly she felt the horse’s cock twitch inside of her, the distinct movement causing her moans to fall silent as its entire cock rubbed against her in a completely new way.

The horse didn’t pay that any mind though, instead just continuing to fuck her, its cock pushing in and out of her cunt at a breakneck pace.  Mercy laid there and let it fuck her as she was trying to get over the intense pleasure of its cock twitching inside of her.  She knew that that twitch could only mean one thing, it was something that she’d felt with much, much small human men.  The horse was getting ready to cum, a smile broke out on her face and she forced herself to stop covering her eyes, once again seeing how her stomach stretched as the horse filled her and the sheer size of its cock between her legs as it pulled out of her cunt with each thrust.  She was ready to cum with it at a moments notice, her own orgasm was almost on her and she was confident that she could hold it back as long as needed if it meant she could cum simultaneously with her stud.

The horse pulled out of her one last time, withdrawing more of its cock than it’d ever done before, a full 12 inches of its cock was pulled out of her and exposed to the air.  Mercy marveled at how its shaft glimmered and shimmered from the light hit it, she hadn’t realized just how soaked in her juices the horse’s cock was.  She felt an odd sort of pride at the sight, like she’d marked the horse as hers in a way, just like she was here to be his personal breeding mare.  The thought was short lived though as she saw the horse slam its cock back inside of her.

She couldn’t tell if she wasn’t screaming in pleasure or if she’d just lost her hearing from the impact of its thrust as the horse’s cock pressed against the entrance to her womb.  Regardless of that fact she could feel her orgasm consume her thoughts, the thrust had sent her over the edge and she couldn’t have held it back even if she tried.  The feeling of the horse’s cock thrusting into her had made her cum again and her cunt clamped down on the full length of the cock as she writhed in pleasured agony. Her legs went limp and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as the full force of her orgasm wiped her mind of all thoughts except the pleasure in her pussy and the constant twitching of the horse’s cock inside of her. 

She was lost in the pleasure of her mind, drunk on lust and thoughts clouded with a haze of horniness that she didn’t want to leave for anything.  And then she felt the first shot of cum splash against the entrance of her womb.

Mercy’s entire body went limp at the feeling, the horse’s cock had started unloading its massively pent-up load inside of her cunt.  In a moment she was flooded by the horse’s thick, sticky, virile seed, her crotch bloomed with a new warmth that it previously hadn’t had.  The horse kept cumming right up against her womb, Mercy could feel it as her innermost place was not just filled but utterly flooded with the horse’s cum.  Its ejaculation so powerful that it blew away the haze and fog of lust that’d clouded her mind just seconds earlier.  She could feel her fuckhole involuntarily squeezing the entire length of the horse’s cock as it desperately tried to milk the horse of every drop of cum that it could give.

The horse was spraying her full of far more cum that she could ever hope to contain, the excess seed shooting out from between her lower lips and the horse’s shaft.  The excess jizz painted the horse’s balls alabaster white, covered the inside of Mercy’s thighs and dropped onto the crepe paper that she was lying on and creating a massive wet spot.  The smell of its cum hit Mercy even as she was still being pumped full of the gooey jizz and that smell only made her hornier and wetter.  She didn’t know what she expected the horse’s jizz to smell like, but it was everything and more than she’d hoped for.

It had a powerful and distinct scent that she knew would be instantly recognizable as cum to anyone and everyone who could get even a tiny whiff.  She felt her orgasm renew itself at the thought of the horse having marked her with its cum, that she’d be identifiable as the horse’s slut even just by someone sniffing near her.  The depravity and what she was doing wouldn’t just end after she was done with the horse, it’d stay and linger for long after, possibly even after she’d showered.  The horse was still cumming inside of her, meaning there was plenty more time to soak herself in its dominating and powerful smell.

She knew that this couldn’t be a one-time event, that she’d have to do this again, to make it a habit.  She was addicted to the pleasure and taboo of mating with this horse, she placed her hands on her stomach and basked in the glow of feeling herself getting packed full of the horse’s cum.  Her stud hadn’t yet gone soft and she could still feel it’s balls pressed up against her ass.  They hadn’t gone down in size in the slightest and Mercy knew that if she really wanted to drain the horse like she said she would that there was a long night ahead of her.

* * *

Mercy woke up the next morning sore in all the right ways, she’d spent the entire night making sure that the horse was entirely satisfied.  The two had kept going at it until Mercy dropped, the aches in her arms, legs, and crotch was proof of her dedication to helping relieve the horse.  She took pride in having helped the hung stud so thoroughly and making sure that it was as relieved as she could possibly have made it.  She couldn’t lie on the examination table forever though and pushed herself up, her arms almost refused to cooperate with her from how sore she was.  She looked around the room and saw that the horse had gone to sleep in a corner of the room.  All she remembered from the end of last night was its cock finally going semi-soft inside of her and pulling out, leaving her exhausted.

She went to sleep shortly after so knowing that it didn’t injure itself and went to sleep was a relief.  Looking further around the room she saw that it really wasn’t that much different from how it was after she’d cleaned it up, the only difference was her pile of discarded clothes on the floor a few feet away.  She stared at them for a second before remembering that she’d gone to sleep naked, looking down only confirmed that.  But that wasn’t all that she saw, there was a puddle, more a small lake’s worth of cum between her legs, the smell suddenly hit her in an overpowering wave of scents.

She felt herself get wet, the smell triggering memories of the night’s events and making her blush lightly.  She knew she’d have to clean that up but first she had to take care of herself, she was sure that she stank of semen if there was that much inside of her.  She tried swinging her legs off the table, the bottom of her thigh getting covered by the pond of cum.  She stepped down off the exam table only to feel a torrential downpour of liquid covering her thighs, she looked down and realized that she must’ve fallen asleep still packed with the horse’s cum.  She blushed deeper at that, well it just meant that she had to spend a little more time in the shower making sure to get it all out.  She grabbed her discarded clothing off of the ground and made her way to the clinic’s showers.

* * *

Mercy walked out of the shower feeling refreshed and renewed, the hot water had done wonders to help remove some of the soreness in her body.  But there was still enough that it served as a pleasant reminder of her night’s activities.  She walked into the backroom again while buttoning up her lab coat, she wanted to look semi-presentable for whenever the farmer and his wife came back to pick up their stud.  Normally she didn’t button up her lab coat, but since most of the buttons on her shirt were broken she had no other choice if she wanted to maintain a level of modesty.  She looked around the room and realized that she didn’t have time to clean up all the horse cum before they came, or at least it was highly unlikely that she’d have the time she’d need to clean it all up.

She figured the best solution would be to wait for them out back, they’d probably come the same way they left after all.  So, she walked to the corner, bent down and stroked the fur of the sleeping stud, waiting until she saw his eyes open up.  When it was clear that the horse was finally awake Mercy grabbed onto its reins and pulled it until eventually it was upright, standing tall and proud.  Its cock not hard or visible, while Mercy was partially saddened about that she took it as a sign that it was a job well done and she should be proud of it.

She led the horse to the door and wedged it open, giving the stud enough space to walk out the door and outside.  Luckily the horse cooperated with her and walked outside without any fuss, she followed behind it and saw the outline of two people walking towards her from far away.  She was glad that she wouldn’t have to wait long and that the horse would get picked up fairly quickly, she wasn’t sure what she’d do if she had access to this horse for another whole day.  She blushed at the thought but tried to compose herself, she’d have to act like the professional doctor that she normally was in just a few moments.

It took a few minutes for the couple to walk all the way to her clinic but as they did she saw their faces light up in relief as she waved them a welcome.  The husband ran up to her and spoke before giving her the chance.  “I trust that from you waving to us that you had success last night Dr. Ziegler?”

She blushed at him asking that so suddenly, but it only made sense since this was his livelihood after all, “Yes, you shouldn’t have to worry about infertility or any similar concerns, and if you ever have trouble again please  _don’t_  hesitate to bring him back for another  _pipe clearing_.  After all, I’m here to help out the village and actually, if you know anyone else with a similar problem let them know that I can help.  It’s not right of me to not help out at every chance I can.”

The husband laughed, his wife just now walking up behind him.  “Well Doctor I hope we don’t have this problem again but if we do I’ll bring him over right away then!  If I didn’t know better I’d say you enjoyed yourself, really sorry to give you such an embarrassing request though.  But if you say it’s all right I got a few friends that breed horses too and they’ve had similar issues that need some help.  I probably have enough to keep your nights busy for the next week at least!”

His wife smacked him on the shoulder for his comments, but he just kept laughing at his own comment like it was the funniest thing in the world.  Mercy had stopped listening though, she was still stuck on the part where he said he had other friends with the same issue and could feel herself dripping with excitement and anticipation.  She snapped out of it when she saw the couple turning around and leaving with their horse.  Mercy yelled at them as they walked away, ”I’ll be expecting someone at my back door tonight then sir, I hope you all have a good day.”

Mercy was about to walk back inside her clinic when she heard very faintly the wife say, “Did you smell anything odd back there, it was pretty powerful, but I can’t place my finger on what it was.”  Mercy turned scarlet but smiled as she walked back inside her clinic and let the smell the wife mentioned wash over her.


End file.
